Project GEHW-R
01-01 I've found another subject for the project today. It seems like yet another person was stupid enough to try teaching the neko-ken to someone. The neko-ken is supposedly an invincible technique that has to be taught to an infant under ten years old. The training consists of tying the boy or girl in fish sausage and throwing him or her into a pit full of starving cats. Martial arts technique indeed. In truth, the neko-ken is a torture method designed to destroy the child both physically and mentally. Only the strongest survive, which is the objective of the procedure. This project needs a strong subject, but weakened mentally for me to be able to work with its mind as well as its body. Today I retrieved the subject from the hospital where it was dying. Although the subject doesn't seem to be strong enough I'll work on it either way. Opening that gate to the other world cost a lot of resources, can't let those go to waste. ----- 01-02 The damage done to the subject during the Neko-ken is more extensive than I thought at first. Even after I've worked on it for an entire day it's still dying slowly. Physical damage. The right arm is hopeless; even if cutting it off isn't necessary at this stage the subject won't recover full control over it. Both eyes received extensive damage, making it impossible for the subject to see ever again under normal circumstances. The body also seems to be rejecting the medication needed to stop fading. At this rate the subject will die in a couple of days. I'm tempted to abandon the current subject but its the fourth one, if it survives the next few days it should be able to enter the first stages of the infusion. ----- 02-03 It took a lot of work, main reason why I didn't find the time to report the progress made, but I've finally been able to stabilize the subject. Now that there's no danger of it dying because of the neko-ken I can finally start with the reason why I invested all that time in saving its life. The first stage of the project, where the first three subjects died, consists of altering the DNA structure. In the end the subject's DNA structure should be the one I developed from subject-R. The stage is slow and the procedure extremely taxing on the subject's body. The nanomachines already have the instructions loaded, so all there is to it is injecting them into the subject's bloodstream. ----- 02-07 The subject has responded badly to the procedure. The nanomachines are slowly altering the DNA as they should, but the subject's body is rejecting the changes. If things continue as they are I'll have to look for a fifth subject to work on. ----- 04-05 Something interesting happened today. The nanomachines are working on schedule; already the first link of the chain is changed. As a result the subject's body has stopped moving. No more convulsions. It seems to be in good health, or as good as it can be considering the circumstances. This didn't happen with the other subjects, which died a few days after the DNA started to be altered. ----- 07-02 The second link was changed today. The subject still remains unresponsive, which shouldn't happen under all the stress the body is undergoing. I'll have to run some tests on the subject's brain activity. ----- 07-04 The subject's brain is receiving all the impulses from the nervous system, but it has managed to build some sort of self defense mechanism against the pain. It almost seems like the subject is trying to protect itself from the pain, which is impressive in its own right but goes against the project's objective in this stage. I'll load a program on the nanomachines to correct that. The subject's brain seems to have protected itself from the Neko-ken as well. The possibility of that kind of mental control in one so young is astounding. Could it be an instinctive reaction to the painful stimulus? It doesn't matter. Starting tomorrow the pain won't be blocked anymore. The subject's mind must be destroyed. ----- 08-06 Impressive! The subject has been subjected to the pain of the slow transformation for over a week now and it still refuses to surrender. All the previous subjects have been stronger physically than this one, yet still this is the one to survive for this long. Could it be that a strong will is stronger than an impervious body? ----- 09-04 The third link has been completed. Now the change should happen more slowly, leaving just enough time for the subject's body to adapt to the changes. The subject still fights against the pain. It's been nearly two weeks since the pain started nonstop, yet the mind only seems to get stronger. I cannot allow that! The next study should cover the reason as to why this is happening. Whatever the case the pain cannot become stronger or the subject will die of sensory overload. That can't be allowed, this subject is turning to be very interesting. ----- 09-07 The brain scan revealed something I didn't count on. It seems like the subject is holding onto something to keep itself together, quite possibly his feelings for someone. I don't know, and it most certainly it isn't the father after the Neko-ken incident. It seems like the subject's brain has to be completely wiped out of memories if I'm to make any progress. That should prove for interesting results. The subject will be unable to make the most basic of activities for a while after the entire procedure is finished; yet maybe this possibility isn't so bad. The idea of completely programming this weapon is quite alluring. ----- 11-04 The subject's brain resisted the cleansing of memories even though the pain was increased to ease the process. For a few days, that is. Right now only the very essence of what once was the subject remains. The resistance has ceased and now the subject's mind is submerged in pain. Not necessary any longer, but not something that will alter the result. The nanomachines have resumed their work on the DNA structure. ----- 12-03 Most impressive! It seems like the subject's arm and eyes have been restored thanks to the new genetic structure. I wasn't aware of the regenerative abilities of subject R. Further studies indicate a change in the physical structure. It appears that the muscle tissue is becoming denser, yet not gaining any weight. I'm not certain of the significance of this change as of yet, but I suspect it will affect the subject's strength. The bones are undergoing a similar transformation, but in this case the result is quite clear. The bones are becoming increasingly stronger. Alarming since it could mean the subject won't grow anymore. ----- 14-04 My worries about the bone structure were unfounded. The subject continues to grow, but the change in DNA seems to have accelerated that growth. The subject now, only after three months of started the project, seems more like a twelve-year-old than a six-year-old. Since subject-R wasn't studied in its infant stages I can't be sure if this is directly involved with it. There's something that worries me, however. The growth is happening without a significant consumption of nutrients. ----- 15-03 Four links are changed. The others can't be changed without endangering the subject's life. Even as grown as it is it still isn't mature enough. The nanomachines will continue with their program over the years. I shall leave he subject's body adapt to the changes over a prolonged period of time before starting some tests. So far this subject is by far the strongest I've ever worked on. ----- 27-01 The results for the first couple of tests are astonishing! The subject's skin has the same qualities as subject-R's, making it nearly impervious to damage. On the downside, subject-R's weaknesses are also present on this new human weapon I'm creating. The subject also has two new appendages, very similar to subject-R's, I've yet to test if they have the same properties. For the record, the subject's mind is still a blank. I shall start working on filling it with data as the tests continue. ----- 27-03 Another surprise today. It seems like I've finally discovered how the subject grew so much without any nutrients. It doesn't need to eat. It seems to be able to sustain itself with the energy around it. It's just barely enough to survive, though. Have to work something out for it to be battle ready, since the attacks it will use once I'm done with it will consume lots and lots of energy. ----- 27-07 I've come up with an answer. How to make the subject learn things rapidly? Science has the answer, as usual. Nanomachines. Neuronal tissue doesn't regenerate, so even if the subject could live for an undetermined amount of time it would eventually be brain-dead even if the body was in perfect condition. With the latest nanotechnology I can replace the subject's brain tissue with nanomachines that will take the components needed to reproduce themselves from the natural components of the body. Using a neuronal network, the natural way the human brain works can be recreated, making it so that the subject can live for an undetermined amount of time. I will be even able to download the data directly into its brain, making it possible for the subject to learn all that is needed within a few hours. The nanomachines should be ready in a couple of weeks. I'll inject them as soon as they're ready. The subject is obviously in stable condition and this part of the procedure should be done with the utmost care. ----- 39-02 There seems to be a problem. The nanomachines have already replaced the brain tissue, yet it seems like the subject's mind wasn't completely wiped out like I originally thought. It's too late now. The data needed to keep the internal organs functioning has mixed with the hidden data. There's no way of distinguishing the two and it would be too dangerous to alter it. On the other hand, it seems like the subject should be ready for its first real test. In a few days it should be able to wake up for the first time since I brought it into my lab. I can hardly wait to see the results of all that work. ----- 39-07 IMPOSSIBLE!!! The subject awoke today, and it seems as though it has FEELINGS! This can't be happening. Machines shouldn't be able to have feelings. They can't have human weaknesses! ... ... The subject seems to have control over some basic motor skills, but the rest seems to need more time to process. Understandable, since all that data needs to be understood before it makes any sense. ----- 40-02 I'm glad I inserted that little program deleting every and all thoughts about harming me. The subject lost control of its emotions again. It destroyed half my laboratory with its bare hands before it crumbled down into a sobbing mess. I don't understand. The pain seems to have made a bad impression on its psyche. ----- 41-05 I'm placing the subject back into suspended animation to continue with the procedure. It's too dangerous to do so otherwise. The subject is emotionally unstable. It can go from oblivious to furious in a couple of seconds with no reason whatsoever. I can only be glad it hasn't used its full destructive capacities. Even without trying to harm me it could very well kill me by collapsing the lab on us. ----- 42-03 I overlooked something very important. What to do so the subject can go unnoticed? The entire purpose behind creating a weapon of such power from a human base was for it to retain a human appearance. But if the subject acts and fights the way its currently programmed it won't be able to keep the deception for long. I'll have to think of something as I continue to work on treating the huge materia to infuse into the subject's bloodstream. It's strong enough to endure the procedure. ----- 44-07 The huge materia was absorbed and assimilated easier than I originally thought. It also had the little side effect of making the fifth and sixth links change. It seems like the procedure is complete in the physical stage, now all I have to do is finish the programming and the subject shall be ready. This might be the first subject I ever give a name to, instead of a number. Even with all the problems that have been present it is by far my greatest work. ----- 50-01 GEHW-R. Or Weapon-R for short. I found the answer to the question about the fighting prowess of my creation. How to hide it? Behind the mask of another specimen of mine. I've gathered and digitalized all the information on Sephiroth's fighting style with the katana, as well as the use of the different kinds of materia. Weapon-R can draw energy directly from the life stream, making it possible for it to use any kind of materia-related ability. I've also made an exact replica of Sephiroth's sword down to the materia he preferred. This way whenever the subject uses a materia-based ability the illusion that it did because of the sword will be maintained. The subject will have knowledge of all its abilities, but will be compelled to use them accordingly to the threat or order received. Most threats will be dealt with its fists, while the sword and, as a last resort; its natural abilities will be kept hidden till the time comes. ----- 50-05 Interesting side effect. Because of the heavy programming concerning Sephiroth and Jenova, Weapon-R's brainwaves are susceptible to be controlled by Sephiroth the same way he controlled those puppets. The subject's will is so strong it should be able to counter the influence for short periods of time, but that will be all. I really hope Sephiroth is alive somewhere. I'd love to see all the destruction he would bring if he got control over Weapon-R. ----- 51-07 Weapon-R is awake again. It seems to learn at an alarmingly fast rate. Not surprising considering it has a supercomputer in place of a brain. The project is nearly finished. All that is left is for me to make the last modifications so the emotional instability can be controlled. It should happen naturally, of course. The AI used should be able to learn to control even its emotions, if not entirely. It will be like having a raving lunatic turn into an emotionally unbalanced individual. Since I've found the way to completely control the mental instability I'll work on it in the next few days. ----- XX-XX This is a different person writing on this journal. A week ago my companions and I managed to locate Professor Hojo. We thought we had eliminated him before, but it seems we were wrong and the rumors of him being still alive were true. No more. We made sure this time, but it seems like his dementia took yet another victim. When we found the kid in the tube we feared the worst. I hate it when I'm right. We've taken the kid as if he were our own, even knowing what Hojo did to him and the potential risk he has become. I can't put it against him, since I'm another victim from that lunatic. Our only hope is that we can raise him into something different from what Hojo had planned. The laboratory will be sealed for good, and its location hopefully lost to time. The kid will remain with us, where we can protect him and guide him. What was done to him is irreversible and we can't let anyone else take the risk of raising a weapon this powerful. Hopefully my family and I can make a difference. I can only hope. Cloud Strife. Category:Blue-Green Eyes